


Shout When You Wanna Get Off the Ride

by mooosicaldreamz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosicaldreamz/pseuds/mooosicaldreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a ridiculous safeword and it is a complete mood killer, considering Quinn bursts into laughter when she hears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout When You Wanna Get Off the Ride

"Okay, are you sure this is something you want to do?"

Rachel is blindfolded, and handcuffed to her headboard. Quinn is handling a switch like she has no idea what to do with it, despite having taken fire baton twirling at some point for Cheerios. So that's pretty strange.

She's actually sort of terrified, but she swallows over that when Rachel nods exuberantly. Her hands move in their restraints and clank and strike Quinn right in the stomach.

"Um, okay. Do you have a...safeword?" Quinn whispers, despite the fact that she is in Rachel's bedroom and apartment in New York and far, far away from anyone who could stumble in. The leather of the crop sends shivers of anticipation and nerves up her arm and she's pretty sure she's getting lightheaded.

"Of course I do, Quinn, do you really think I would be so unprepared?"

Quinn blinks. And then nods, except Rachel can't see it, so she speaks again.

"Right."

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?" Rachel asks, squirming on the bed. Quinn is momentarily distracted by the twisting and coiling of muscles all over her girlfriend's naked body before she remembers a question was involved there.

"What? Yes. What is it?"

"It's a secret."

Quinn blinks again, this time unsure whether Rachel means 'a secret' is her safeword or if -

"I mean, it's a secret as in something I won't be revealing. I doubt we'll need it anyway, and I'm sure if we do you'll realize what it is immediately."

"Um, Rachel, I don't know if that's really exactly safe..."

"But it adds to the adventure, don't you think? Now, Quinn Fabray, debauch me."

Well. It isn't like she can refuse that, because it's accompanied with a sly grin and a low and husky tone that almost makes her knees crumble.

But five minutes into Quinn's debauching, she's kneeled on the far end of their bed and she's gotten pretty used to the crop in her hand. Which is pretty obvious because she can see reddening marks all over Rachel's legs and abs. But her aim is focusing in on where her legs meet at her center, and it looks wet and delicious so that's distracting, and that's when Rachel completely spazzes out and blurts out, "Kumquat!"

What.

Quinn's confusion freezes her for a moment, and she drops her crop before she bursts into laughter.

"Did you really choose kumquat as your safeword?"

"Quinn - "

"That's so ridiculous, Rach, really. Kumquat. Kumquat?"

"Quinn, I think my - "

"What the hell is a kumquat anyway?"

"My wrist!"

"Where do they grow - wait what? Your wrist?" Quinn asks, as her sense of concern for Rachel's safety rushes over her. Her eyes fly to Rachel's wrists, wrapped up in the metal handcuffs, and she realizes one of them is bent in an entirely absurd position. "Oh my God, your wrist!"

Quinn rushes around the room to grab the key to the handcuffs, drops it twice on the way back to the bed, and climbs on Rachel in the process of unlocking them. When Rachel's wrists drop from the metal hold, she grips them as lightly as she can as she looks down at it. It doesn't look broken, but maybe -

"Ow!" Rachel yells when Quinn feels along the joint and discovers the issue. It's dislocated.

"Oh, Rach, I'm so sorry," Quinn whispers, wrapping her hand around Rachel's wrist despite whimpers and pops it back in, frowning when Rachel groans in pain.

After a few moments of Quinn staring down at the poor abused wrist and caressing it, Rachel squirms.

"Excuse me, Quinn, but you are not only sitting on top of me, but I am still blindfolded. If you please..."

Quinn pushes up the blindfold, and pulls it off Rachel's head, before she slowly lifts herself off of Rachel and sits on the side of the bed, rubbing at her hair, before she starts laughing again.

"Kumquat was a wonderful safeword, Quinn, please stop laughing and help me get dressed so I can retrieve a brace and medicine from the nearest Duane Reade."

Quinn dutifully stands up to go help Rachel, giggling all the way. "Sure it is, Rach."

Rachel swats at her with her good hand as she nearly falls over trying to put her underwear on. Quinn steps closer to pull them up her legs, followed by the first pair of jeans Quinn can find. They're Quinn's, because they cover halfway down Rachel's foot, but that doesn't matter right now because Rachel is determined to go and Quinn is fully ready to support her girlfriend.

"It certainly drew you out of the mood as a safeword is intended to do."

"It's hilarious."

"It's effective and that's what matters."

Quinn grabs a shirt and pulls it over Rachel's head, smiling down at the girl. "You're so cute."

They're halfway to the Duane Reade when Quinn starts laughing again. The few people bustling about the city hear a shouted, "Quinn Fabray, stop laughing at my safeword!"

**Author's Note:**

> kumquat


End file.
